Instrucciones para besar a una técnico
by Miss. Wabada-sama
Summary: Guía de instrucciones de fácil y rápida lectura para resolver problemas de cualquier índole, con su técnico. A cada problema una solución y un consejo. Conjunto de drabbles o one shots. (Soul-centric) (SoulxMaka)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo._ (Si, si, incluso yo y tú -porque el burro va adelante primero.-_

Advertencia: HORRORES (y así de grandes seguramente) de puntuación –Sufro de obsesión de comas, lo estoy tratando-. Exceso de la palabra Cool.  
Intento de escena slash… O casi… -Algoasí-. Las edades de todos, es 17-18, lo dejo a imaginación de ustedes (?)

*Inspirado (y adaptado) en la serie de one-shots, llamada "instrucciones para besar una shinigami" de la autora KaoruB, del fandom Bleach –y aunque este demás decir, con el pairing IchiRuki-.

(1) Bocho: Cabeza, cerebro. Dependiendo la situación. (El lunfardo argento y sus complicaciones.)

* * *

Instrucciones para besar a una técnico.

_Paso 1:__ Dejar en claro su orientación sexual._

* * *

Virus dice:

"**Hay que salir del agujero interior, largar la piña en otra dirección. (…) Poner el cuerpo y el bocho**(1)** en acción."**

* * *

_Dramatización:_

Soul estaba luchando con Black Star.

Patadas y puños volaban por todos lados. Nada fuera de lo normal, cosa de todos los días, por motivos de pura diversión bajo la excusa de estar "entrenando".

¡Por supuesto que se estaban salteando clases!  
Era algo que no les interesaba en absoluto; y claro, tampoco tenían remordimiento alguno por las posibles consecuencias. Preferían un centenar de veces entrenar, ya que ambos coincidían "es más _cool _que escuchar a Stein amenazar a la clase con diseccionarlos si se distraen", y el otro cuarenta por ciento de la clase que hablara sobre la –aburrida- historia de Shibusen.

Entonces, -volviendo a la pelea- Black Star golpeó con el puño cerrado a Soul, pero él lo bloqueó con el brazo izquierdo y, sin que se le moviera un solo blanquecino cabello le propinó una patada, qué el de pelo azul esquivó con facilidad. Como la mayoría de los golpes que nunca acertaban, siempre se evadían o eran detenidos antes de que llegaran a su objetivo.

Sin previo aviso, cuando ambos se tomaron por distraídos, se estamparon un pie en la cara y se apartaron el uno del otro, todo en una espeluznante sincronía. (Y ambos coincidieron, también, al pensar que Death the Kid podría haber gritado como una fanática por la acción.)

Las miradas se cruzaron serías y fijas durante un largo rato, hasta que el técnico se dejó caer en el suelo cansado y simplemente se echó a reír. El albino, por su parte, se limpió la sangre del labio inferior para luego unirse a las carcajadas.

—Eso no fue para nada_ cool_ —comentó entre respiraciones él.

—Es tú culpa, si no te hubieras distraído no te hubiera golpeado—declaró con orgullo, el otro.

El de ojos escarlata no pudo creer cuan obstinado estaba siendo su amigo, y mientras trataba de mantener la cordura, le apuntó con un dedo gritándole:

—Eso no tiene sentido ¡Tú también lo hiciste!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —. En un gesto de burla el muchacho puso sus manos alrededor de sus orejas— ¡El gran Dios solo está escuchando excusas! ¡Soul Eater es CO-BAR-DE! —. Sacó su lengua alargando la última vocal.

Una vena casi estalló en la sien del peli-blanco.

—Black Star—rugió él apretando la quijada— ¡Te mataré!

Una patada voló directo a la mejilla izquierda del susodicho, y como niños que aún (mentalmente) seguían siendo retomaron la riña que habían dejado en pausa. Insultos, risas y de nuevo, puños y patadas quebraban el silencio del bosque.

_Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla._

_Hasta qué_, hubo un hasta qué, y un sonido llamó su atención.

Alguien carraspeó, y se detuvieron en seguida, varios ojos los observaban abiertos de par en par.  
Y no llegaron a entender el porqué de tanto bochorno, ambos se miraron sin entender y luego miraron perplejos a los otros.

Soul Eater y Black Star sintieron algo pesado en el ambiente

¿Él humo del cigarrillo?... No, la tensión que copó el ambiente.

Stein y unos pocos compañeros estaban en frente de ellos, los contemplaban como si fueran alguna clase de misterio, algunos con rostros sorprendidos y otros medio-traumados.

Soul logró ubicar a Maka, quien lo estaba escrutando con algo de vergüenza y mucho, mucho enojo.

—No queríamos interrumpir su "momento" a solas—Stein quebró el silencio haciendo un especial énfasis en las palabras. Estaba sonriendo sardónicamente y enarcando una ceja—. Pero algunos estudiantes sí quieren "estudiar".

_Un momento._

Entonces sumó dos más dos, y cayó en cuenta de sus actos. Sus manos estaban rodeando el cuello, e incluso él mismo estaba arriba del técnico –sin mencionar estaba sin playera qué por el calor de la batalla se la había sacado-.  
Por otro lado, o sea _debajo _deél, Black Star que lo agarraba del cabello y de la camisa… _Y ambos están agitados… Y ambos están recostados en el suelo_.

— ¡Joder! —murmuró y saltó lejos de su amigo— ¡Yo-yo p-puedo explicar todo! —. Intentó sonar muy serio, pero solo logró temblar como una gelatina.

_Esto no es nada cool_—, pensó entonces mientras se maldecía millones de veces

o O o

Y así es como habían llegado a esta situación:  
Estaba silencioso, tanto que parecía un funeral, uno de un ser muy querido. Y era, sin embargo una casa, al contrario de todo pensamiento racional, una casa en donde vivían dos adolescentes.

Suspiró para captar la atención de su compañera, pero ella no se inmutó para nada.

La guadaña se aburría, y ni si quiera la televisión lograba distraerlo. Es que no había dejado de pensar en la escena anterior, y eso lo cabreaba, y le daba una sensación horrible en estómago; ¡y encima Maka leía un libro con suma parsimonia mientras pasaba de él! ¡Como si nada!

Carraspeó fuerte, esta vez, para que por lo menos le dirigiera una mirada.

Tampoco tuvo éxito… Entonces le dio un ataque de nervios y, se levantó histérico del futón para se dirigirse con pasos firmes hasta donde estaba la rubia.

— ¡¿Podrías dejar de leer ese jodido libro?! ¡Me irritas! —exclamó a medio pulmón.

Como respuesta obtuvo una mirada desafiante, y él pensó que ella iba a decir algo, pero segundos después la chica volvió a retomar la lectura.

Sintió que era protagonista de uno de esos afamados dibujos animados japoneses y que tenía en la frente un gigante "ignorado", y luego un "idiota".

Y eso era el colmo, la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Soul no soportó más la presión que había en el ambiente y como consecuencia: mandó a volar el libro y todo ápice de paciencia con que se había armado.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! —reprochó él con desazón.

Maka lo miró roja por la rabia mientras hacía un mohín.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?! —reclamó desencajando la mirada como si lo que hubiera dicho el chico fuera algo totalmente disparatado.

El albino frunció completamente el seño.

— ¡¿A mí?! —Ironizó— ¡Estoy perfectamente normal! ¡Tú eres la que está actuando como una loca!

La rubia contó hasta cien y buscó el libro.

—Pues, no soy yo la que está gritando—respondió manteniendo la compostura, casi obligándose.

Soul sorprendido por la acción de su compañera, se mordió la lengua y sin saber que decir, estalló.

— ¡Come-libros! —la técnico enarco una ceja— Eso es lo que pasa contigo, estas amargada todo el día porque nadie te quiere y por eso ¡Comes libros!

Todo rastro de paciencia se esfumó, y el libro podría buscarlo después de matar a cierto compañero.

— ¡Y- y tú eres un imbécil! —las orbes rojas del chico brillaron, _justo la reacción que quería._

Formó una sonrisa sardónica, Maka nunca había sido buena para los insultos.

—Por lo menos tengo vida social—contestó él, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ahora era ella quien comenzaba a perder los estribos, él le estaba ganando.

— ¡P-por l-lo menos sa-saco buenas-notas! —tartamudeo sonrojada.

— ¡Já! No quita lo poco _cool_ de tu vida—infló el pecho ampliando la sonrisa.

— ¡¿A-a qué te refieres con e-eso?! —la chica trató de sonar amenazante, sin embargo la acción se vio frustrada y termino sonando insegura.

Soul rió.

—A que, mi querida _Albarn_, no tienes emoción en tu vida—miró a otro lugar quitándole importancia al asunto.

Ella seguía cayendo en sus trampas, como le gustaba esa sensación.

— ¿Emoción_?_ —preguntó aún más sonrosada.

Ya había ganado.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mírate, siempre leyendo libros _taaaan _sola! —dijo él con arrogancia.

Sí, sí la tenía justo donde la quería.

Maka casi se atraganta con el par de palabras inaudibles que llegó a pronunciar.

Deberían darle un premio por ganar discusiones con su técnico de manera tan _cool, _pensó él. A La chica estaba por darle un ataque de neurosis.

— ¡Y tú eres un homosexual reprimido! —exclamó ella colérica.

—…

…

… Esperen ¿Qué?

La cara de pánico, asco y desconcierto fue algo que Soul no pudo ocultar, mientras que la de su compañera pareció relajarse para finalmente sonreír_. Los papeles comenzaban a cambiar…_

—Soul, Soul, Soul—suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza— ¿No crees ya, que deberías admitirlo?

El mencionado no salía del estupor, demasiada información en un cerebro tan _cool._

— ¿Salirse de la clase para ir a hacer _cosas_ _sucias _con Black Star? —podía verlo en su rostro, ella se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor— Y es que, no tengo nada contra ustedes. Pero ¡Venga ya! ¡Es mejor admitirlo!

La rubia puso cara de suficiencia y cruzó los brazos en su pecho sonriendo con orgullo. Esa no era Maka Albarn, no al menos la tozuda y mojigata Maka Albarn. La otra debería estar refunfuñando exasperada ante "_las verdades"_ que él debía estar diciéndole. _¡Qué se la devuelvan!_

Tras un intento fallido de formular algo coherente, el albino volvió a tratar de afirmar su voz.

— ¿De-de q-qué estás hablando? —tembló completamente abriendo los ojos.

Su amiga se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no explotar en carcajadas.

— ¡Vamos Soul yo soy tu amiga! Y te acepto, y así te quiero. —espetó dulce y sarcásticamente.

— ¡No-no sé de lo que hablas! —grito él, casi tan blanco como su pelo.

La chica se puso de pie y lo miró.

—Ya te dije; de tu homosexualidad reprimida.

Él se atraganto con su misma saliva y su rostro pasó a tener el color de sus ojos.

— ¡No! —gritó, casi, desesperadamente— ¡No soy homosexual!

Maka carcajeó, luego lo miró seria y enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ah no? —el albino asintió como un poseso—No te creo—pronunció con una chispa de fervor en los ojos.

Soul estaba al borde de la desesperación, y es que si bien era cierto que no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad –de hecho según él no es _cool_ discriminarlos-. Él estaba seguro de su heterosexualidad, y como toda persona disgusta en absoluto que lo crean otra cosa que no es.

— ¡Qué no lo soy, lo digo en serio! —clamó furioso y mirandola seriamente.

—Demuéstralo—dijo ella.

— ¡¿Qué, qué?!

La rubia recargó su peso en un pie, en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Encima de negador, ¿sordo? —dijo con desdén—Eso, que lo demuestres—afirmó mirándolo retadoramente.

La mente del albino entro en shock y su cuerpo se tensionó. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo le iba a mostrar a _esa_ Maka su heterosexualidad? ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar?  
Demasiadas preguntas comenzaron a surgir en la mente del muchacho y sin embargo no supo qué hacer.

—El que calla otorga, Soul—interrumpió entre sus pensamientos—. Pero cuando estés dispuesto a _hablar_, o a demostrar algo, estaré en mi cuarto leyendo—. Su compañera se dio media vuelta y comenzó a encaminarse.

En ese momento despertó del letargo. Una idea, como una estrella fugaz, surco su mente. Entonces no se detuvo a pensarla solo accionó, como una máquina. Una muy inteligente, _cool_ y sexy máquina.

Bueno después de todo ella le había dicho que así lo hiciera, y aunque sabía muy bien que no se refería a algo así, le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina. Así como ella lo había hecho con él.

Antes de que Maka lograra alcanzar la perilla, el muchacho la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a girar bruscamente haciendo que su espalda se golpee contra la puerta.  
Vio que la chica iba a gritarle unos cuantos improperios, pero entonces de inmediato, ella se percató de la cercanía de su compañero y encima aún él se acercaba más y más.

—So- Soul—tartamudeó tiritando.

Y trató de escaparse del lugar pero sus movimientos se vieron aplacados porque el albino la estaba acorralando aún más en la pared.

— ¿Oye qué ra…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

O, en realidad, prácticamente _comidas_ por _Eater._  
Porque en su mente insana y depravada, la idea de dejar los hechos bien claros nada sonaba mejor que demostrarlo de manera concreta y sencilla. ¿Qué mejor que plantarle un beso para que se tragara sus palabras?

Sus labios se deslizaron lascivos por sobre los otros, y en ese momento pudo comprobar lo que ya había pensado bajo sus observaciones diarias: los belfos de Maka eran realmente tan sabrosos y dulces como pensaba.  
En ese momento aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de la chica, ni si quiera una negativa. Sin ser dueño de sí decidió soltarle la mano para pasarla por sobre la cintura de ella, profundizando así mas el contacto.

Realmente, cuando hace unos minutos lo había pensado todo, no tenía en mente que la cosa se extendiera mucho más que un simple roce, sin embargo en cuanto sintió esa placentera electricidad recorrerle la medula espinal no pudo parar. Quería más y más, como una fragancia inhibidora que lo envolvía de a poco.  
Tampoco esperó que cuando él se percatara del posible error que había cometido, su compañera le devolviera el beso con igual o más ferocidad que él.

Soul sonrió pícaramente sin dejar la caricia, y se dejo llevar mientras sentía que un brazo se posaba sobre su nuca. Entonces él ahondo en la unión palpando las zonas desconocidas, provocando un suspiro sonoro en ella.

Habría jurado que podía quedarse allí por un largo rato, no le importaba cuanto y que tan _gay_ sonara, sin embargo sus pulmones no les parecía simpático el quedarse sin aire. Así que el vaivén pronto se detuvo, dejándoles a ambos unas cosquillas de no-se-qué en sus labios.

Ella estaba colorada y tan nerviosa que podía ver como temblaba, él estaba en iguales condiciones solo que intentaba ocultarlo –y esperaba que lo estuviera haciendo bien, tenía que valer la pena ese sobre esfuerzo-.

—Eh… Yo—comenzó a decir el albino.

—Si… si-si—titubeó sin sentido la rubia.

No sabían que decir, no tenían idea. Una oración coherente es difícil de ordenar y decir cuando millones de pensamientos se hacen escuchar en tu mente, ni si quiera puede elegir por cual de todas las preguntas que tiene o cual de todas las ideas sea mejor para comenzar.

Cuando el aire comenzó a hacerse espeso y todo parecía no ir muy bien, sonó el teléfono para salvación de ambos.

—Yo voy—dijo tan rápido Soul que casi no se le entendió.

—Yo me voy a mi cuarto—imitó de esa manera Maka.

Recién cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, él dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Y con una sonrisa triunfante atendió el teléfono.

— ¿Qué pasa? —hablo él en el tono que suele utilizar siempre.

Se permitió pensar entonces que le había dejado _bien clara_ la sexualidad de él.

— ¿Soul eres tú? —reconoció la voz de Harvar D. Éclair, y le pareció extraño.

_Cosa rara_—caviló sin darle importancia

—Ajá—contestó desganado.

—Sí, es él—murmuró para alguien más.

— _¡¿Y quién esperabas que fuera?!_ _—_escuchó exclamar, era la voz de inconfundiblemente chillona de Kim Diehl.

— _¡Bueno pero ya pregúntale!_ —exclamó la que pensó que era Jacqueline O. Latern Dupré.

— _¡¿Eh pero, pero?!_

—_Sin peros Harvar, tú perdiste, tú llamas—_Soul frunció el seño, también estaba Ox Ford. Algo en todo eso no cuadraba bien.

—_Bueno…—_se resignó el chico— Emm… ¿sigues ahí?

—Seh—contesto ocultando su inseguridad.

—Nos… Digo… Me preguntaba—comenzó vacilante—, co-como buenos amigos que so-somos.

_¿Lo somos?_

— ¡¿Estás saliendo con Black Star?! —clamó su nuevo "amigo".

— ¡¿Qué, qué?! —Soul casi se cae de bruces mientras le daba un ataque de pánico.

_¡Holy Shit!_

* * *

_Consejo 1: No cante victoria antes de tiempo._

* * *

**N/A=** _Hey! Hey! Hey! __Soul sister! No-se-como-sigue-la-cancioooon (?)  
_Whatever. Ahora que por fin pude de hacerme un espacio libre y empezar a escribir unos capitulos (porque ya tengo un par por si me retraso), y lo publiqué. Mi idea no era tardar tanto pero BUAAANO (?).

Tell me, ¿qué les ha parecido?

Como ya dije –o escribí- más arriba, esto está inspirado (y adaptado) en la serie _"Instrucciones para besar una shinigami"_, mis agradecimientos a la autora, porque muy amablemente me dejo _tomar_ el formato. Sí aunque tengas toda la razón del mundo, en lo de, y te cito: "Es muy difícil trazar la línea entre robo/plagio/copia/inspiración/parecido y originalida".  
Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de agradecerte y darte un poquitín de crédito, porque el resto es mioooo–la fulmina con la mirada- (?).  
Por lo tanto esto que acabo de publicar, _esta cosa rara,_ va a ser una serie de one-shots –espero que me alcance la imaginación- independientes de cada uno guardando solo relación en el avance del tiempo de los hechos. ¿Se entiende?, porque me suena a que no (?) Y si no, háganmelo saber y yo se los explico –intento de guiño sensual-  
Los invito que pasen a leer el fic, porque en realidad está muy bueno, y si conocen Bleach los personajes están en realidad muy IC. Te vas a morir de la risa te lo aseguro.  
Y si entras, te vas a dar cuenta que hay cierta similitud (_cofcofplagiocofcof_) con este capítulo, y si es cierto pero realmente ha sido sin esa intención si no creo yo que es como una parodia. _(TRUCHA, NO TE QUEREMOS. ANDATE DE ACÁ CON TU POCA IMAGINACIÓN A HACERLE CANCIONES A LED ZEPPELIN)_ (?)

Volviendo a la seriedad (_¿Alguna vez la hubo?)_  
Por otro lado quería dedicarle esto a una chica especial, una _ex-_escritora de la wed, conocida como Wuakayaka. Y si, tal vez sea estúpido porque nunca va a leer esto, pero bueno sentía que debía hacerlo… Por ella conocí a esta gran manga y realmente escribía buenas historias… Antes de que me ponga gay y llore como nenasa, lo dejo aquí…

Y antes de irme quiero decir, por si la dudas, no tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad. De hecho soy una persona de "mente abierta", y como diría Soul "No es cool que nos digan a quien amar". Si en algún momento ofendí a alguien, sinceramente esa no fue mi intención, y realmente me disculpo.

Suponiendo que eso es todo… I'm goiiiiing –in a bad english-

**Miau!~**

* * *

P.D= Si llegaste hasta aquí pensando que Soul tiene un complejo de camaleón, y que yo tengo un complejo también tengo un complejo de gato (?) aún después de todas estas incongruencias te agradezco (no) cordialmente.

¿_Reviews_? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Algún beta en busca de un alfa-qué vendría a ser yo-? (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a _Atsushi Ohkubo. -_Advertencia:

*Inspirado (y adaptado) en la serie de one-shots, llamada "instrucciones para besar una shinigami" de la autora KaoruB, del fandom Bleach –y aunque este demás decir, con el pairing IchiRuki-.

* * *

Instrucciones para besar a una técnico.

_Paso 2:__ Cuando su técnico atente contra su integridad, detenga el maltrato con una acción contundente._

* * *

Pink dice:

"**Al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarte, quiero rodear mis manos sobre tu cuello. Eres un idiota, pero te amo."**

_Dramatización:_

El día en Death City estaba siendo simplemente helado, el frio rocío de invierno hacía que se te ponga roja la punta de la nariz, si es que no estabas abrigado de sobremanera.  
Si a esto le sumabas a tener que luchar con el persistente sueño que provocaba madrugar, daban resultado a un Soul Eater casi dormido y debatiéndose por mantener las –extrañamente pesadas- pestañas separadas.

Así que se encogió en su chaqueta y enterró su rostro en la bufanda que llevaba puesta, dejándose al fin vencer por la poderosa fuerza del sueño. A su lado, su amigo, Black Star imitaba su acción.  
Estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas del bufet del Shibusen, Maka y Tsubaki los acompañaban también, aunque ellas estaban charlando animosamente sobre algo que a él no le interesaba.

Al no poder dormir y aburrido desvió la mirada hacia un costado, donde encontró a Ox Ford y Harvar D. Éclair también charlando, no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz y gruñir al recordar la última llamada que había recibido de ellos -habían pasado un par de meses pero aún no lo había olvidado-…

_Claro, porque ese día…_

Imágenes esporádicas y bochornosas pasaron por su mente haciéndole arder las mejillas. Alejó los pensamientos negando como poseso, mejor se concentraba en otra cosa… De cualquier modo, "el asunto" había quedado en los aires y la relación con su técnico había permanecido inmutable, aunque algo incómoda.

— ¡Has visto que linda está hoy! —escuchó que exclamaba Ox Ford con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Harvar asintió al parecer irritado por la actitud de su compañero.

— ¡Ay pero es que le sienta _taaaan bien_ el uniforme! —siguió en su ensoñación el técnico, apuntando sin disimulación alguna a cierta chica de cabello rosado, Kim Diehl.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros y sonrió sardónicamente.

—Es cierto Ox, la camisa le ajusta muy bien a los pechos—dijo aún con esa mueca de satisfacción.

El susodicho fulmino con su mirada a su arma y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

— ¡Eh pero si has sido tú el que lo sugirió! —se quejó.

— ¡Pero no de esa manera! —replicó su compañero escandalizado.

El de lentes rojos suspiró.

—Tienes que admitir que es así—murmuró con la misma sonrisa de antes dándole codazos a su amigo.

Ox se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—Bu-bu-bu-eno—tartamudeó—, eso es cierto.

El arma se rio y su técnico le sonrió cómplice.

—Estas hecho un tortolo.

—Si bueno, es que Kim—eso último lo había dicho casi en un suspiro, como en una voz atontada (para nada _cool)_ y los ojos brillándole más aun—, ella es _taaaan_ hermosa…

—Sí, eso ya lo has dicho—dijo algo molesto.

—Y _taaaan_ perfecta.

—Y tiene buenos pechos—bromeó.

—Y tiene buee…—a mitad de frase se corto, volvió a mirar a su compañero y este tembló.

—Vale, esta vez si me pase—se disculpaba haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos—, lo siento.

—Te mataré Harvar—amenazó.

—Pe-pero, yo soy tu co-compañero. ¡Tú arma!

—Por eso te lo digo con anticipación… Para que corras—siseó con un tono terrorífico.

—Pe-pepe… ¡¿Qué harás sin mi?!

— ¡Que CORRAS!

Finalmente Harvar se echó a correr y luego de unos minutos un furioso Ox comenzó a perseguirlo.

Soul pensó entonces que eso no había sido nada _cool_ y mientras acomodaba su cabeza entre sus brazos miró de reojo a cierta rubia, olvidando la escena que acaba de presenciar. Pudo observar fueron los rostros compungidnos de Maka y Tsubaki, pero finalmente también lo olvido y termino por dormirse.

o-O-o

Las clases habían concluido –_por fin_, añadía él- y estaban bajando las escaleras de Shibusen, aún seguían acompañándolos Black Star y Tsubaki. Ambos charlaban animosamente con su compañera, él en cambio prefirió permanecer callado y ausente, perdido entre sus propios pensamientos.

Fijo la vista en el fin de las escaleras, cuando algo captó su atención. Kim y Ox estaban _juntos_, abrazándose de una manera _demasiado_ empalagosa. Al lado –y sirviendo de sujeta velas- estaban Jacqueline y Harvar intentando distraerse en la nada.

Sin previo aviso Maka y Tsubaki frenaron de golpe, lo que provocó que Black Star y él lo hicieran también.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —cuestionó alarmado. Quizás algún kishin había aparecido… ¡¿Quién sabe?! A juzgar por los rostros serios que mostraban parecía algo severo.

—Pobre, si tan solo supiera—murmuro Maka acongojada.

Tsubaki hizo un gesto de desaprobación suavemente.

— ¡No entiendo a los hombres! —clamó nuevamente la rubia— ¡¿Cómo pueden ser tan superficiales?!

La azabache cerró los ojos con resignación asintiendo a lo que decía ella.

— ¿Maka de que estas hablando? —se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo su silencio.

La susodicha se crispo y se giro a verlo.

— ¿¡Es que no lo viste!? —cuestionó tensionando los brazos—Hoy en el recreo, él y Harvar estaban hablando del cuerpo de Kim… ¡Como si Kim fuera una cosa!

—Pobre Diehl-san—suspiro Tsubaki.

Las carcajadas de cierto amigo de cabello azul, quebraron el silencio.

— ¡Cierto había olvidado eso!

La técnico frunció aún más el ceño.

— ¡¿Y, se puede saber de qué te ríes?!

Soul esbozo una sonrisa, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del chico.

—No sé que tanto te molesta—profirió el mismo.

—Es que ambos tenían razón ¿cierto Soul? —Black Star codeo (brutalmente) y guiñándole un ojo.

—Pues si es cierto, Kim tiene buen cuerpo.

El otro técnico asintió sonriente.

— ¡¿Qué ustedes también?! —chilló la rubia.

— ¡Claro, somos hombres! —respondió su amigo—Además un Dios debe ser sincero. Y ahora permíteme decirte, como deidad, que tú eres una plana.

Eso no venia al caso, pero el albino no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— ¡¿Pero… qué?! —Maka gritó sacándose de sus casillas.

—Eso, que eres como una tabla—siguió él.

Si no se hubiera descoyuntado de risa, tal vez hubieran visto que la chica tenía un grueso ejemplar de _"historia de técnicos con percepción de almas II",_ y tal vez se habrían podido salvarse del atroz _Maka-chop _que los dejo casi en estado vegetativo.

Cuando al fin recuperaron la conciencia, ambos se levantaron totalmente furibundos.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa pudiste habernos matado?! —cuestiono ferviente él.

—Les pasa por pervertidos—la chica se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¡Osaste matar a tu Dios!

—Si… ¿Y?

— ¡Te hubieras quedado sin compañero!

—Tengo a Tsubaki—se burló sacando su lengua.

Soul no supo que decir pero Black Star, si.

— ¡Estás celosa!

— ¡¿Eh?! —enarcó una ceja rubia.

— ¡Sí! Porque Kim tiene buenos pecho y tu na-da—canturreó.

— ¡Exacto! —asintió la guadaña. Maka enrojeció como un tomate— ¿Has visto? Para tener la edad que tiene Kim, está muy bien desarrollada.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Envidio a Jacqueline y a todas las armas! —clamaba Black Star dramatizando sus ademanes—. Por lo menos las armas tienen aún posibilidad de sincronizarse con ella.

No es como si Kim fuera la diosa de la belleza o algo así, es cierto era bonita y tenía un lindo cuerpo pero, en realidad, era todo parte de un juego tácito para molestar a Maka. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía diferencia los límites, y ya lo estaban pasando.

— ¡Ox es realmente un suertudo! —protestó el albino— ¡Ojalá tuviéramos todos su suerte!

— ¡Ojalá! —coincidió Black Star

Esta vez pudieron avivarse de que la rubia iba a volver a usar su tenebrosa habilidad, sin embargo el tiempo no dio lugar a otra cosa de que ambos se abracen como idiotas y temblando, viendo venir a su inevitable (librazo)destino para matarlos.  
Ambos cerraron los ojos con fuerza, y esperaron largos segundos que contaron…

1…2…3… y… Nada pasó.

Nuevamente, ambos, abrieron los ojos con miedo. Sorprendidos, buscando una respuesta en su amiga. Cosa que no encontraron más que un rostro tan absorto como el suyo.

¿Qué?...

La chica tenía la mano en alto como si estuviera sosteniendo el libro, pero no lo tenía.

Entonces… ¿Dónde estaba?

—Tsubaki—musito temblorosa mirando a la susodicha.

La expresión de ella era de pánico total, y segundos después los otros dos coincidieran al percatarse de que la chica sostenía el mismo libro que Maka había tenido antes.

Y es que Tsubaki, ya no tenía el rostro dulce y pacifico que siempre solía llevar. Ahora portaba un semblante que por sobre todo daba un terror incierto que obligaba a tus sentidos a correr. Pero para eso estaban demasiado estupefactos.

—Tsu-Tsubaki—balbuceó Black Star con ese mismo terror.

Sin lugar a duda, la azabache enterró el libro en la cabeza de su técnico de un zarpazo, dejándolo automáticamente inconsciente.

Soul temió por la vida de su amigo.

Maka seguramente estaba igual.

Tsubaki suspiró y bajo los escalones hasta quedar frente a Maka.

—Toma esto es tuyo Maka-chan—dijo con la misma voz dulce de siempre, dándole el libro—. Llevaré a este idiota a casa—. Enfatizando de manera particular en el adjetivo.

La rubia cogió el libro aún estupefacta mientras veía como su amiga arrastraba a su técnico –literalmente- por las calles de Death City.

Y pasaron largos minutos hasta que ambas figuras desaparecieron junto al sol.

Él seguía abstraído y no notó cuando su técnico volvió a caer en la realidad.

—Oh Soul~—siseó tétricamente.

Sintió como un escalofrió le recorría la medula como una víbora, y giro a verla.

—Eh… Eh… Yo… Maka—se intentaba excusar, viendo la misma aura de Tsubaki ahora en ella.

—No escaparas de esta—tarareó manejando el libro como si de una guadaña se tratase.

"_Piensa rápido Soul Eater o morirás"_

—No… Es… Que—todas las palabras parecían haberse borrado, toda reacción instintiva parecía haberse trancado, todo parecía tan confuso, como si el fuese una computadora con mucho (muchísimo) lag. "_¡Estúpido cerebro!_"

Maka alzo el libro con tanta fuerza y velocidad que hizo temblar a al albino.

En ese momento toda su vida estaba pasando delante de sus ojos_._  
Entonces cuando el libro comenzaba a bajar y la chica decía su mantra, lo sucedido en los meses anteriores llego a su mente, claro y conciso, como la idea de aquella vez.

Y también, como aquella vez, Soul avanzó hacia Maka de un salto quedando frente a ella. Lo siguiente ni si quiera lo vaciló, así que frenó con su mano el _"Maka-chop"_ y con su otro brazo libre rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

— ¡So-Soul! —a penas logro proclamar ella, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

Tenía su rostro a escasos (e insanos) centímetros del suyo, podía verse reflejado en los las orbes esmeralda de ella.  
Lo tenía completamente hipnotizado por lo que pareció una eternidad, que en realidad eran a penas segundos. Simplemente dejo que sus ojos lo absorbieran.

Las pálidas mejillas teñidas de un rojo chillón podía confundirlas con manzanas, le parecía gracioso y adorable. Siguió recorriendo el camino, su pequeña nariz respingada, podía sentir su respiración cada vez más cerca.  
Pero lo que atrajo su atención, se encontraba más abajo. Los labios de ella, entre abiertos, rojos, suaves, _suspirando_. Estaba cayendo en el hechizo de su boca roja, tan apetecible y encantadora, como el solo podía comprender.

Entonces, de manera brusca estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Robándole otro beso más, sin _(querer)_ poder evitarlo.  
Se atrevió a deleitarse de la expresión de la rubia, escudriñándola con la mirada entrecerrada, y se concentró en la caricia.

Darse cuenta de que Maka permanecía petrificada en su mismo estupor, hacía que se sintiese cohibido. Sin embargo Soul no quería alejarse ni un poco de ella, se negaba rotundamente a pasar otro día más, si quiera otra hora, en ese estoicismo incomodo que se había convertido su relación.  
Profundizó el beso y mordió suavemente el labio inferior, haciéndola suspirar. La reacción de Maka fue inmediata, correspondió el beso con tal ferocidad que él no pudo evitar dar un ronco gruñido.

Se dejaron llevar por sus instintos, con una mano de él rozaron las suaves y ruborizadas mejillas de la técnico, en cambio, las de ella se aferraron a su cabello. El libro había caído olvidado en el suelo.

A pesar de lo que en verdad querían, el beso fue haciéndose cada vez más lento hasta detenerse, y a regañadientes finalmente se separaron. Pero solo lo suficiente como para verse el rostro.

Soul sonrió alegremente, tenía dos motivos, había burlado a la muerte –una incontable vez más en su corta vida- y Maka estaba tan sonrojada que no podía pensar otra cosa además de lo linda que se veía.

―Soul yo…

Ni si quiera pensó en dejarla hablar y se acercó para robarle otro beso mas (culpen sus hormonas), quería fundirse en esa unión hasta que sus pulmones los obligaran a respirar y que su piel se tornara del color de cabello de su estúpido -y probablemente en coma- amigo, Black Star.

Sin embargo, eso no sucedió.

Porque de manera súbita sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, como una fuerte puntada, todo se volvía confuso mientras se sentía desvanecer.

Lo último que llego a ver fue a una furibunda Tsubaki, que tenía el _(jodido)_ libro en un mano, teñido de sangre; y a una aturdida Maka siendo arrastrada por su amiga.

* * *

**Consejo 2: **Tenga cuidado con las amigas dulces, nunca se sabe cuando su lado asesino va a atacar.

* * *

N/A= _Son las tres de la mañana y me tengo que levantar temprano, tem-pra-a-ANO (? )  
_Me voy a convertir en vampiro, no duermo de noche, no duermo de día. Duermo de a ratos. Yo que sé, se supone que son vacaciones pero esta semana hice más cosas que nunca. (¿Y qué tiene que ver esto con el fanfic? No sé)

Volviendo al tema… ¿Qué le pareció? Espero que no se les haya hecho, muy OoC, no sé quizás sea cosa mía (_¡LOCA!)_. Cuenten, cuenten, ¿qué es lo que les gusto? O en su caso ¿Qué es lo que no les gusto? Sean sinceros, no pasará nada –si a la noche escuchan crujidos y risas maniáticas en la oscuridad, sigan durmiendo-, lo juro, lo juro.  
Tsubaki y su lado yandere, todos sabíamos que ocultaba una sádica-geisha-chops (?)  
Black Star y Soul siguen siendo los mismos idiotas, pervertidos, que nos encanta a todas.  
Y Maka, pobre Maka siempre queda colgada.

Y como diría el conejo Porky: ¡Nos veremos amigos! (_bueno nos vamos a leer, pero se sobreentiende)_

_PD=La imagen para el fic, claramente no es mía. Me encanta dibujar pero ni que fuera tan buena como Miya Katsura, a quien si le pertenece. (Mis respetos y fangirleos a ella y su fantabulosos doujinshis)_

Miau!~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan **pertenece a ****Atsushi Ohkubo**.

Advertencia: Porque a todos pareció agradarles bastante, vuelve la **escena slash.** Y como a mí me gusta el **crack paring**, aquí un pseudo momento de **MakaxBlack.**  
Tal vez sea uno de los capítulos más _**bizarro**__s. (¿?)_

***Inspirado **(y adaptado) en la serie de one-shots, llamada "I**nstrucciones para besar una shinigami**" de la autora **KaoruB**, del fandom Bleach y aunque este demás decir, con el pairing IchiRuki.  
***Beteado** por **SweetCloud** (miles de corazoncitos pútridos para ti) (?)

* * *

Instrucciones para besar a una técnico.

_Paso 3:__ Asistir a una reunión de amigos y embriagarse por culpa de uno._

* * *

Gorillaz (Y Little Dragon) dice(n):

"**Mi coraz****ón está ****en econom****ía, debido a esta autonomía.**** Rodando**** y siendo capturado otra vez. (Cap-tu-ra-do otra vez)"**

* * *

_Dramatización:_

—Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Maka bufó enviándole una mirada furtiva.

—Es el cumpleaños de Kid, idiota.

Soul hizo caso omiso al insulto y volvió a preguntar, algo en todo eso no le cerraba.

—Eso ya lo sé—murmuró molesto—. Pero… ¿No deberíamos estar más… No sé… mejor vestidos?

La rubia enarco una ceja a manera de cuestión.

—Tú sabes, Kid suele hacer fiestas de cumpleaños bastante… Ostentosas.

Ella lo siguió mirando por unos segundos, y al final suspiró por segunda vez.

—Es que... Kid no tiene muchos ánimos de festejar, desde que…—hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas— Bueno desde que murió Shinigami-sama—murmuró incomoda—. Dijo que solo quería una reunión tranquila con nosotros…

—Ah, ya—fue lo único que pudo decir, entonces comenzó a sentirse incomodo.

Si bien su amigo cumplía perfectamente con su papel de shinigami, y era un estricto director del Shibusen. Nadie dejaba de extrañar al antiguo director, Shinigami-sama.  
Y si así se sentían ellos, no podía imaginarse cuan cohibido debía de sentirse Kid, tratándose de su padre.

Intentando atenuar el ambiente, miró fijamente la puerta frente a él. La mansión del nuevo shinigami y su amigo, se mostraba ante él.  
Le hizo pensar, su 'prestigiosa' mansión antigua tenía todo que envidiarle… Y eso sí que era _cool_.

.

"_No es nada cool_" eso estaba pensando en ese preciso instante.

La cosa se había vuelto del todo pesada. En ese tiempo que estuvieron reunidos, no habían hecho nada. Bueno, si… _Zapping_ en la radio y medio ver alguna (malísima) película de terror.

_Fiesta loca._

Era cierto, Kid estaba deprimido, intentaba estar bien pero por más que se esforzaba, podía verse con facilidad lo mucho que le estaba costando mantenerse.  
Eso no ayudaba mucho más al ambiente, podía sentir una extraña pesadez, como un aura de tristeza que –él aseguraba- de alguna forma pesaba en los hombros.

—No, cámbiale. Esa la pasan todo el tiempo en la radio—habló aburrida Liz mientras se limaba una uña.

Tsubaki quien estaba en el equipo de música, suspiró y volvió a apretar el botón.

—Pero eso lo dijiste en la otra… Y en la otra, y en la otra…—rezongó Patty garabateando algo que suponía era una jirafa— y en la otra.

La hoja demoniaca asintió energéticamente sin decir una palabra.

—Es que escucho mucho esa estación—se quejó la rubia mayor, dejo pasar unos minutos en silencio— ¡Ya sé! —. Clamó, haciendo que todos la miren— Soul ¿Por qué no tocas algo de piano? Kid tiene uno, en una de las tantas habitaciones, por ahí—. Y señaló algún lugar.

Los ojos de todos en la sala parecieron brillar, (excepto Black Star él estaba plácidamente dormido, patas arriba, en el sillón) y se clavaron como una flecha en el mismo, no pudo evitar sentirse cohibido. Bufó quedamente, fastidiado por la acción.

—Ni lo sueñen—siseó. Y que con eso bastara, ni aunque le pagaran… Bueno tal vez así, sí.

Todos suspiraron al unísono, decepcionados y resignados a volver a la monotonía de hace rato.

Recorrió con su mirada el lugar, en busca de algo con qué entretenerse y para su mala suerte no logró encontrar nada. Volvió a dar otro vistazo desganado, (por si las dudas), había algo que no cuadraba. Como algo que faltaba, un lugar que sobraba…

—Eh… Chicos ¿Dónde está Hero?

El rubio, prácticamente, se había invitado solo a la fiesta y Liz acotó que era una buena idea _"Así serí__amos ocho. Y quiz__ás Kid se anime"_. Luego de eso Hero no dejo de llorar y prometer que se iba a "_comportar como debía_". Y si bien era cierto, todos coincidían en que no querían al técnico cerca, no podían descartar que quizás su obsesivo amigo se animara un poco al ver que incluso ellos respetaba su TOC. Así que muy a su pesar, él estaba invitado…

Pero ahora que caía en cuenta, en algún momento dado el técnico había desaparecido y ellos no se habían dado cuenta.

—La última vez que lo vi, estaba intentando seducir a Tsubaki para que fuera su arma—comentó Patty en tono chillón— ¡¿No, Tsubaki?!

La mencionada seguramente quiso tener la habilidad de un avestruz, así poder ocultar su cabeza bajo kilómetros de tierra. Pero lamentablemente seguía siendo humana, estaba oculta debajo de unos CDs y furtivamente sonrojada ojeó a su técnico. (Esta vez sí, para la suerte del resto de los mortales, seguía dormido –o en estado de coma, debía agregar Soul-).

—Si… Pero…Pero… Lu-luego de un rato, se fue.

—Que chico más problemático—masculló Maka, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callada y leyendo un libro. Porque sí, Maka incluso llevaba libros hasta en las fiestas.

El albino iba coincidir con ella y agregar un improperio, cuando la puerta del living se abrió abruptamente.

— ¡Aquí llegó yo! ¡No se pongan a llorar por mi ausencia!—grito Hero sonriendo orgulloso, cargando una mochila pesada en la espalda— Solo para darte más problemas, primor—. Terminó fingiendo voz de _Troy Mc__Clure_ y guiñándole un ojo a _su_ técnico.

Por poco Maka le avienta el libro que tenía entre las manos, él iba a reprocharle luego el porqué, no lo hizo de todas formas. Entonces se percató del _**socotroco **__(1)_ que cargaba en la espalda.

— ¿Qué es eso? —indagó Liz arqueando una ceja.

El técnico sin arma, sonrió (para nada) sensualmente.

—Esto, mi linda compañera es—seguía haciendo esa mala imitación al personaje y eso lo irritaba más (y si, al resto también), mientras abría la bolsa—: Diversión pura—. Enfatizó haciendo un raro movimiento de cejas.

Lo que había dentro de la afamada bolsa, ni más, ni menos, eran botellas con diferentes líquidos, algunos de color amarillento y otros translucidos. Eran cientos y cientos de botellas de alcohol, de las mejores etiquetas de tequila, vodka y whisky que pudieras encontrar.

— ¿De-de dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió inquieto el shinigami, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—De la alacena de su padre—contestó campante.

— ¿De la alacena de mi…—no pudo terminar la oración. Ya que cierto _mono salvaje de pelo azul,_ se había transportado a velocidad luz, del sillón al rubio.

— ¡¿Shinigami-sama tenía todo esto?! —clamó colgándose del hombro de Hero, sumergido en el gran bolso— ¡Ese vejete sabía cómo divertirse!

Pudo percibir las ganas de Tsubaki de arrojarle uno de los discos, como si de una _shiruken(2)_ se tratase, por tal atrevimiento.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso, Black Star? —cuestionó Maka mirándolo dubitativa, casi con miedo.

El susodicho salió del bolso –prácticamente- abrazado a tantas botellas de alcohol como podía, o sea varias estaban colgadas desde un ángulo que a Newton le hubiese gustado estudiar. Vio como Hero intentó imitarlo, sin embargo los envases por poco resbalan de sus manos por lo tanto se conformó con tomar dos de las botellas.

— ¿No es obvio, plana? —Soul reprimió una risa. Maka, en cambio, reprimió las ganas de asesinarlo— Tu Dios muere de sed. Y todos sabemos, no hay nada _más_ mejor que beber este dulce néctar, para calmar la sed de un Dios todo-poderoso como yo.

El albino podía asegurar con toda certeza, que el efecto que generaba era todo lo contrario. Pero Black Star, es Black Star. Por lo tanto cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza nadie se lo puede sacar… _Como aquella vez que vio aquel capí__tulo de __"Los Simpson", creyó que ser gay significaba estar bien…_ Incluso hasta ahora confundía los términos.

— ¡¿Entonces, van a venir a tomar?! —clamó Hero haciendo un gesto ridículo con la mano.

Black Star se dejó caer en el piso, sentándose como indio y los miró de manera socarrona.

— ¡Eso mortales! ¡Su Dios demanda beber acompañado!

Si todos estaban lo suficientemente cuerdos, tendrían la suficiente inteligencia (y madurez) de hacer caso omiso a las demandas del egocéntrico mono-azul. Y estaba seguro de que el resto de la gente ahí sí lo era.

_Pero, todos nos podemos equivocar__…_

—Lo que sea por cambiar este ambiente tan pesado—masculló la mayor de las Thompson, lanzando la lima a quien-sabe-donde y tomando asiento al lado de su amigo—. ¡Eh tú! Eh…

—Hero—susurró Patty, repitiendo las acciones de su hermana.

— ¡Hero! ¡Ve a buscar vasos! —demandó, señalando la cristalera.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos y corrió a toda velocidad, para acatar la orden. Tomó varios de los primeros vasos que divisó y volvió al lugar deslizándose. _Hubiera apostado a que se le caían._

— ¡¿Y-y ustedes no van a tomar?! —espetó dirigiéndose a él, a su técnico, a el shinigami y a la hoja oscura.

Los cuatro se miraron y coincidieron, sincronizados, en la respuesta.

—**No.**

Black Star –que acababa de beber media botella de… tequila- frunció el ceño, infló los cachetes y el pecho con aire.

— ¡IMPOSIBLE! —gritó a todo pulmón— ¡Fue una orden de su Dios supremo!

Soul vio como la rubia se tensaba completamente furiosa.

— ¡Ya hemos dicho que no!

— ¡NO PUEDEN!

— ¡SI PODEMOS!

Él y Tsubaki suspiraron, ahí iban otra vez discutiendo por cosas simplemente estúpidas.

— ¡Se los ordeno soy su DIOS! —exclamó inflando aún más el pecho.

La técnico de guadaña mortal avanzo hasta quedar frente a él.

"_Oh, oh. Esto no va bien"_ caviló.

— ¡Claro que NO lo eres! —respondió clavando el dedo índice en el torax.

— ¡Que si! ¡Soy más fuerte que tú, simple humana!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Entonces, dime ¡¿Quién derrotó al Kishin?! —indagó. El tan inflado y orgulloso tórax de Black Star pareció pincharse como un globo, ante la aguja que fue el comentario de la Albarn. Ante tal acción la rubia sonrió con autosuficiencia, había dado en el punto— ¡¿Quién convirtió a su arma en Death Scythe?! —, y no iba a dejar de molestarlo— ¡¿Quién eliminó a una bruja de antaño?!

Maka siguió con la lista hasta que el peli azul quedó reducido a una pequeña bola en el suelo.

La chica se disponía a volver al sillón, cuando el técnico se levantó del lugar y señalándola con el dedo exclamó:

— ¡COBARDE!

Ella se clavó en el suelo, casi congelada y giró sobre sus talones.

"_Pero se pone cada vez mejor"_

— ¡MAKA ALBARN ES UNA COBARDE!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! Y a parte… ¡¿Qué tiene que ver?!

Su amigo se carcajeó.

— ¡Si, eres una cobarde! —suspiró entre risa— ¡MAKA ALBARN ES UNA COBARDE PORQUE NO SE ATREVE A BEBER!

— ¡ESO, es totalmente ridículo! —dijo muy segura de sí misma.

— ¿Ah sí? …¿Y entonces por qué no tomas ni un poquito?

Se lo pensó por varios segundos…

—Po-porque eso no-no… ¡No tiene nada que ver!

— ¡Eso es una excusa!

— ¡No, no lo es!

— ¡Si, si lo es!

— ¡Que no! —fijo la furibunda vista, en el olvidado rubio— ¡Hero tráenos dos vasos! ¡A que este incompetente no dura más que yo!

— ¡Hero dale a Tu Dios y a… esta blasfema, la bebida más fuerte que puedas encontrar!

Soul no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada, mientras veía divertido la escena. Ahora la remilgada de su técnico y el idiota de su amigo, le hacían fondo blanco a sus bebidas sin parar un segundo.

Estaba tan concentrado en eso que para el momento que sintió una presión en los hombros, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un salto de sorpresa… ¡Que no del susto!

—Lo siento Soul, no quise asustarte—se disculpó Death the Kid.

—No, no me asusté—respondió, "_Eso no ser__í__a cool__"_.

—Sí, sí…

El joven shinigami lucía nervioso, casi al borde de una crisis.

—Emm… ¿Kid, estás bien? —inquirió realmente preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Pero su rostro no se mostraba igual, minutos después bajo su cabeza.

—En realidad no—sentenció pulcro.

"_¡Oh rayos!"_ Él no era muy bueno para consolar, y más en temas tan delicados. Daba asco en eso.

—Eh… Kid yo…—comenzó rascando su cabeza— Yo… Yo te apoyo—. Musitó dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

— ¡Pero es que no lo entiendes! —clamó flaqueando su voz.

No solo daba asco, daba ganas de vomitar.

—Sí… Pero… Eh… Tú sabes, tus amigos siempre te apoyaremos en todo y siempre te daremos una mano en lo que quieras… Y… Bueno, tú ya sabes…

Se sentía el estúpido más grande y menos _cool_ que el mundo pudiera crear.  
Y a pesar de eso Kid levantó la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos. Mirándolo con… ¿Emoción?

— ¡¿Es cierto eso Soul?! —preguntó haciéndolos brillar.

—Eh… Sí—asintió no muy seguro.

— ¡Es una alegría que llegues a comprenderme! —Kid le dio un simétrico-rompe-costillas abrazo. Y por su parte, se sintió aliviado por dos cosas: poder ayudar a su amigo y no quedar como un idiota en el intento— ¡Eres uno de los mejores amigos que tengo! —_"Y el mas cool"_ — ¡Por eso te lo agradeceré de por vida! —. Le encantaría pero lo chicos _cool_, son por demás humildes— ¡Ahora abre la boca!

"_WHAT THE HELL?!"_

No pudo llegar a reaccionar, los movimientos de Kid habían sido demasiado rápidos. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, inesperadamente, el shinigami le había _clavado _un embudo en la garganta y vertía un líquido en él.

— ¡Qué alegría que sientas lo mismo que yo con la simetría! ¡Si tú no tomabas, ibas a ser el único de nosotros que no lo había hecho! —Soul quiso objetar algo pero no salieron más que gruñidos apagados por la bebida— ¡A la pobre Tsubaki la tuve que obligar! ¡Era la única forma, espero sepa comprenderme! ¡Como tú!

Kid definitivamente necesitaba un psiquiatra, un psicólogo, un reikista y un programa de Discovery.

Y él, que la tierra deje de moverse tanto…

.

— ¡Yahoooooooo! —Black Star alargó las letras al tiempo de que intentaba girar, al final terminó en el piso y sonriendo como un idiota— ¡Te dije que Maka iba a ganarte a Maka!

— ¡No _Blastah_! Tú dijiste que… Tú ibas a ganarle a… a… La rubia esa, que no me acuerdo el nombre—corrigió Liz abrazada a una botella de vodka.

—Maka, Liz, Maka—resopló Patty.

— ¡¿Maka se llama Liz?! ¿¡Maka se llama como yo!? —clamó— ¡WOOOOOOW! Patty ¡WOOOOW!

— Hermana ¿Crees que cuando sea grande voy a ser una jirafa?

—Tú puedes ser lo que quieras, hermanita. ¿No crees que tengo el mejor cabello?

— ¡Casi tan amarillo como una jirafa!

Las hermanas se miraron y con lágrimas en los ojos, se abrazaron y rodaron o eso le parecía.

—Ah… ¿Y al final quién gano? —cuestionó el peli azul.

— ¡Hero! —clamó el mismo rubio.

— ¡No es _ciertoooo_! —esta vez grito Maka— ¡Tú _ni-no-ni_… si quiera _estuvisteeee_!

—No sep, Makita-san linda—le sonrió intentando abrazarla.

Soul sintió una instintivas ganas de cortar en juliana al chico, pero pronto se percató que no tendría (_ni podría_) hacer nada, ya que el rubio había caído de cara al piso.

— ¡_Eh Blaky_! ¡Sigamos en lo que estábamos!

— ¡Sí, capitana, Spartoi-sama! —se había sentado derecho e incluso había hecho el básico saludo militar— ¡Estoy hecho un nipon Maka! ¡¿Lo has escuchado?! ¡Te llamé por el coso ese de "sama" y "san"!

La rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin poder mantener el equilibrio, se sentó.

— ¡Eso es _Blaky_ cada vez mas empapados en nuestra cultura! —ella y el otro quisieron chocar sus manos, terminaron chocando su codos.

— ¡Venga un abrazo japonés! —exclamó Black Star extendiendo sus brazos.

La técnico gritó un estruendoso "¡Sí!", y luego se arrastró de forma torcida hasta su amigo de la infancia. Al llegar a él se dejó caer con todo su peso en los brazos del otro, el peli azul le devolvió el abrazo con igual fuerza y emoción.

_Ah no, eso sí, que no_. Pensó Soul, primero ese idiota de Hero, luego Black Star, luego quien vendría ¿Kid? ¿Soul? ¡A ese último sí que no lo soportaba!

Así que, como pudo se levanto y caminó, como cervatillo recién nacido, a toda velocidad que el alcohol le dejara.

— ¡Black Sta_rrrrr_! —gruñó, estirando sus manos e intentando ahorcar al mencionado (pero aún los seguían separando un par de metros).

El peli azul apenas escuchó el colérico llamado, dirigió su atención a su amigo sin poder comprender del todo la situación. Aún tenía a Maka rodeada con sus robustos brazos, cuando logró divisar al albino de cejas temblorosas.

— ¿_Pasha _algo_ hemanoj_? —balbuceó sin poder evitar resbalar en sus palabras.

— ¡No soy tu hermano!

El chico desconcertado soltó a Maka y con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta tomar de los hombros a su amigo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Soul ocultó las insipientes lágrimas bajo su cabello, apartando la vista de su amigo.

— ¡Me has traicionado! —clamó en un tono dramático.

— ¡Yo no quería! Lo juro—intentó buscando los mirada escarlata.

—No es cierto—aseguró él, apartándose del técnico—. Ya no sé si será lo mismo.

— ¡Nooooo! —gritó Black, moviéndose como si estuviera en una película— ¡Fue culpa de ella!

— ¡Yo te vi! ¡Tú le propusiste!

—Pero… Pero…

—Tú no entenderías—sentencio dándole la espalda.

Black Star entonces volvió a tomarlo de los hombros y lo hizo girar, (como un trompo), hasta tenerlo frente a él.

—Nunca haría algo para dañarte—aseveró mirando sus ojos.

—Pero tú…

—Créeme, _man_—le sonrió mostrándole toda su sinceridad.

No necesitó más para creerle, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Antes de al fin soltarse, su amigo le susurró –demasiado cerca del oído, casi rompiéndole el tímpano-:

—Ve y dile.

Ante la seriedad de sus palabras, Soul no pudo ocultar su nerviosismo.

— ¿Ahora? … ¿No crees que… bueno, no es el momento?

—Tienes que buscar el momento.

En ese momento pensó, que así como algunas personas el alcohol las ponía tontas a otros, los hacía parecer, más inteligentes y sabios. O quizás Black Star seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, y era él el que estaba siendo víctima de los engaños de la ponzoñosa bebida.

No se le ocurrió otra cosa que agradecerle con otro de sus abrazos fraternales.

Sin embargo la acción se vio interrumpida ante un imprevisto.  
Un robusto libro de literatura, voló (saliendo de la mismísima nada) hacia sus cabezas. Soul sintió su alma irse lejos cuando el texto le dio de lleno en la nuca al peli azul. Y como es de esperar, al instante el técnico cayó lacio al suelo sosteniéndose de él como última instancia. Aún así ambos terminaron en el suelo, su amigo noqueado y con una contusión que de seguro habría matado a casi todas las neuronas.

Cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde el libro provino –o eso sospechaba-, no pudo sentir otra cosa que un terror socavado, casi instintivo.  
Encontró a Maka hecha una fiera mirándolos enfurruñada, pocos minutos después la rubia se echó a correr hacía _ningún-lugar _haciendo gala de "adolescente con graves problemas hormonales", y solo tal vez ", tendiendo a ciclotimia".

¿Qué? A veces él creía que cierta parte de la sangre negra que poseía, se la había contagiado a ella en forma de locura. Ciertamente por eso no la podía culpar, si alguien ha de serlo, entonces él tendría todos los números ganados.  
No pudo evitar sentirse un idiota culpable, tampoco pudo contener esas ganas locas de salir corriendo a por ella. Sin embargo el alcohol además de volverte un sincero sin filtros, te hace lento y torpe, en cuanto se percató la chica se había alejado un poco (y él se había llevado puesto a lo que supuso era una mochila -… pronto se daría cuenta que en realidad era Hero-).

.

Cuando finalmente logró cruzar la odisea, que había resultado ser el espacio de separación entre el living y la puerta de roble, pudo cerciorarse de que: "_Eso doler__á mañana_".  
Un moretón, que guardaba un espeluznante parecido con huevo eclosionado y podrido, se exponía en el antebrazo izquierdo. No estaba seguro de cómo, no, de cuando se lo había hecho. (Más precisamente cuál de todos los golpes fue el que lo provocó).

Un sollozo, que sonó a lo lejos, casi inaudible, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad (y daba vuelta como una calesita descompuesta). Y recordando el porqué de padecer tanto maltrato, se abrió paso en la oscuridad del pasillo.

— ¡Maka! —clamó tanteando con las manos intentando no tropezar con nada.

Ninguna respuesta fue escuchada, imaginó que la rubia incluso se estaba cubriendo la boca con ambas manos.

— ¡Hey Maka! —intentó una vez más sin perder las esperanzas- ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Espero unos y minutos... Y solo pudo escuchar el ruido de sus propios pasos ( y a lo lejos a Black Star y Kid discutiendo por algo que de seguro el peli azul había roto).  
Suspiró exasperado y sintiéndose un idiota.

—Oye Maka… No estoy seguro de lo que habrás entendido—o de lo que habrá visto o…— ¡Joder! ¡No estoy seguro del porqué huiste de esa manera! Ni si quiera me dejaste hablar, simplemente te has fugado como posesa—hizo una pausa intentando ordenar sus pensamientos—… Mira, yo solo quería… Quería disculparme contigo.

¿Por algo se empezaba, no?

El albino creyó oír un ruido más adelante, y encaminándose a ese lugar siguió su discurso.

—Yo… Últimamente me he estado portando como un patán. Sí, y eso… eso… No es de tipos _cool_. Sé que a veces me comporto como un idiota, digo cosas sin sentido, y te hago enojar… Aunque la mayoría de las veces, no sé exactamente el porqué… ¡Es que tú también tienes un temperamento… especial! ¡Joder, te molestas por cualquier cosa! ¡Incluso me golpeas sin antes escucharme! Pero… Aún así… Tú me…

Inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, intentando juntar valentía. Y cuando estuvo listo para soltar la verdad… un objeto indefinido (algo le decía que era la punta de un mueble) se enredó con su pierna y lo obligó a caer. Porque claro, los objetos indefinidos suelen tomarte desprevenido y confabulan con la gravedad (que últimamente le estaban tomando cariño). _Viles arp__í__as._

Soul terminó en el suelo con un bonito dolor en el brazo. Se había equivocado el _huevo_ podrido dolería hoy, mañana, pasado y con suerte esperaba que no pase de más de esa semana.

— ¿Soul? —escuchó la débil voz de Maka, pudiendo distinguir en su tono preocupación, desconcierto y una risa reprimida— ¿Estás bien? —. Susurró una vez más, ahora podía asegurar que la había escuchado más cercana.

—Auch—fue lo único que logró responder.

—Eres un idiota.

"_Eso ya lo dije yo" _pensó reincorporándose. Maka estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas delante de él, la luz de la luna a penas contorneaba su rostro.

—Tú también—bufó testarudo.

Maka suspiró, quizás intentando armarse de paciencia.

—Cabeza hueca.

—Plana.

Vio como a Maka se le formaba una venita en la sien, y buscaba su famoso libro. Al darse cuenta de la carencia de este, la muchacha volvió a suspirar (aún con más pesadez) y lo miró furibunda.

—Me voy—afirmó irguiéndose y dándole la espalda.

Soul sonrió torcidamente y susurró algo para sí mismo

— ¿Qué?

El chico jaló de su brazo, atrayéndola así mismo.

—_Que no quiero que te vayas_.

Maka intentó argumentar algo coherente pero nada salió de su boca, tal vez presa de la sensación que (por lo menos él) sentía y la cercanía de sus rostros.  
Aún con su característica sonrisas, cortó torpemente las distancias y le plantó un beso.

Para su sorpresa esta vez la chica le correspondió de manera inmediata, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, incluso acercando aún más su cuerpos. Sin poder evitarlo ambos suspiraron.

Soul envolvió con sus propios brazos la espalda de la chica, al tiempo que mordía suavemente el labio inferior de ella provocando un nuevo suspiro.  
Aún podía llegar a degustar el extraño sabor, que se había formado por la combinación de bebidas. Debía admitir que no le simpatizaba mucho el ardor que los líquidos producían en su garganta al tragarlos. Sin embargo en la cavidad de ella todo esa mezcla no le quemaba, incluso podía llegar a notar un suave e inusual dulzor.

Hasta podía llegar a decir que así podría beber todo el tiempo, o… podrían hacerlo hasta sin alcohol.

Al cabo de unos tan largos como cortos minutos, como la ley de la relatividad lo indica –y Einstein, bien podía ponerlo en un ejemplo para hacer más simple su comprensión-, el beso tuvo que verse finalizado.

Ambos se observaban directo a los ojos. A cualquier extraño le parecería estaban teniendo alguna especie de batalla mental, y si le preguntaban a sus amigos lo asegurarían. De hecho objetarían todo culpa del alcohol, la insurrecta adolescencia que se negaba a madurar con ellos y los atacaba por las hormonas, y también a sus temperamentos.  
Ninguno podía negar esos hechos, pero ambos sabían perfectamente que sus ojos no buscaban pelear…

Soul le dio otra de sus sonrisas torcidas, Maka le correspondió.

.

Sintió que los _malditos, importunos, mortificantes, _cálidos y brillantes rayos de sol le daban de lleno en los ojos –como si Black Star estuviese tratando de derribar una puerta.

Se revolvió molesto, percatándose de dos cosas: Ni si quiera había abierto los ojos y su cabeza dolía como los mil y un mini-demonios.  
Y también, la presencia de un cuerpo suave se amoldaba a su pecho. Su cabello le hacía cosquillas en el rostro, y olía a champú.

Sonrió como un idiota sin poder evitarlo, estirando su brazo hasta rodear la cintura del otro sin embargo la acción se vio interrumpida. Otro brazo que lo tenía bien sujeto de la espalda se lo impedía.  
Volvió a sonreír, _Maka se le habí__a adelantado._

…

Pero… Una pregunta azotó su cabeza, como si se tratase de un baldazo de agua gélida.  
¿Desde cuándo Maka podía llegar a contorsionarse tanto? Es decir, la chica tenía una elasticidad que un acróbata de circo envidiaría y que más de uno –en eso estaba él- impresionaría con sus movimientos. Sin embargo, si se lo pensaba bien… ¿Cómo Maka podía estar de espaldas a él y abrazarlo por la propia?

Abrió los ojos como platos y tan rápido como pudo –o como la resaca lo dejo-.

Maka era rubia ceniza natural y si le daban los reflejos de sol podía parecer dorado, lo que tenía en frente era una rebelde cabellera de azabache puro.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su médula e instintivamente se empujó hacia atrás, topándose así con otro cuerpo. Su mirada desesperada se posó ahora, en el brazo que lo aferraba.  
Las manos de Maka eran ligeramente más pálidas que su tono de piel, tenían dedos delgados y cortos, y sus uñas siempre estaban pintadas con algún brillo o color. Lo que veía era una gran mano de tez canela, con dedos robustos y uñas comidas.

Mil millones de maldiciones en inglés (y para ser sinceros, algunas pocas en japonés –cortesía Maka Albarn), pasaron por su psicóticamente.  
No había que ser un genio, ni nada para _saber_ quién estaba detrás.

—Tsubaki… Tsubaki. Tu Dios trata de dormir, no te muevas—sentenció.

Gruñidos incoherentes fue lo único que pudo vocalizar, entre tanto improperio, resaca y cosa que decir no había podido formular nada coherente.

—Patty, no molestes a Liz—pidió el otro dándole un suave codazo.

Para cuando sus otros dos amigos cayeron en cuenta de que ninguna de las mencionadas eran sus acompañantes, ni si quiera eran féminas. La menor de las Thompson había entrado en la habitación, con la ímpetu que la puerta de roble se abrió de par en par, seguida por sus amigas.

Imaginen ustedes el rostro de todos, al encontrarse a los "desaparecidos en acción" tan cómodos, todos juntos, y sobre Hero.

* * *

**Consejo 3:** No abusarse con la bebida alcohólica. O en el mejor de los casos conseguirá una linda resaca... Y en el peor, nunca se sabe lo que llegará a pasar (ni lo que pasó, ni como, ni en qué momento y así…)

* * *

**(1) Socotroco: **Puede referirse a algo pesado y grande. Trozo grande. (La palabra me sonaba muy graciosa, y como la Real Academia admitía la palabra…)

**(2) Shiruken: **Tipo de arma oculta arrojadiza como un proyectil. (Ya saben, la de forma de estrella y hecho de metal).

**...**

**N/A:** I know what you thinking *entrecierra los ojos mirándolos a todos* (?)

Vale, siiiii tienen razón. Me retrase, y ya en la tercera, soy una irresponsable y Kid me odiaría (?) Pero me gusta más Soul, so I don't mind.  
No, bueno, poniéndonos un pelín serios. Me han sucedido miles de cosas en el transcurso de este tiempo… (La notebook en la que escribo se averió, fui por unos días de descanso, comencé la universidad, el trabajo, volvió a averiarse la notebook, y –entre un montón de excusas baratas más- mi musa padece de una extraña distimia)  
Lo cierto es que, **si, si voy a seguir actualizando. Estoy comprometida a no abandonar ninguno de mis proyectos. **Pero eso _si_, **las actualizaciones van a tardar **¿por qué? Porque soy humana y aunque no quiera -y trate de rebelarme a lo rebelde way (?)- tengo también otras responsabilidades.

Whatever… Lo de siempre ¿Qué le ha parecido el capitulo? Lo que digo siempre: _Comentarios, tomatazos a la izquierda, chocolates por doquier y consejos también se aceptan._

¡Gracias, en especial, a todos los comentarios! Y también gracias a esos lectores de closet, que encima dan fav o follow. Realmente se le agradece que tomen de su preciado tiempo y me lean n.n

¡Nos leemos!  
_Miau!~_


End file.
